Just Can't Get Enough
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: Carter can't get enough of trying to flirt with Dana, which leads Dana to take drastic action


**Story: Just Can't Get Enough**

**By: LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan**

**Summary: Carter can't get enough of trying to flirt with Dana, which leads Dana to take drastic action. One Shot**

**Power Ranger Show: LightSpeed Rescue**

**Ranger Pairing: Carter G/Dana M**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature and strong language, not suitable for Under 18's/NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I do not LightSpeed Rescue or the characters associated with the show**

**I only own the names Kole and Karl **

**Please review and no flames**

* * *

**LightSpeed Rangers:-**

**Red LightSpeed Ranger-Carter Grayson**

**Blue LightSpeed Ranger-Chad Lee**

**Green LightSpeed Ranger-Joel Rawlings**

**Pink LightSpeed Ranger-Dana Mitchell**

**Yellow LightSpeed Ranger-Kelsey Winslow**

**Titanium Ranger-Ryan Mitchell**

* * *

**As the LightSpeed Rangers got changed for a night out, Kelsey couldn't help but notice Carter trying out ways to flirt with a certain beautiful blonde haired Ranger.**

'**Hey Cart, you OK?' Chad asks snapping the red LightSpeed Ranger out of his thoughts**

'**Yeah, I'm fine' Carter lies seeing Dana wearing a light pink tie back halter neck mini dress teamed with pink peep-toe stilettos (which she could hardly walk in).**

'**Oi Grayson, you just gonna sit there and fucking gawp at my sister like a parrot or are you coming?' Ryan calls out noticing him opened mouth and staring at his sister's divine figure**

'**Sorry, I'm coming' Carter rather embarrassingly apologizes before following the other's out of the Rangers Aquabase **

**The Rangers descended on the Mariner Bay Nightclub, where they were greeted by two beefed up bodyguards (one which Kelsey was engaged to), who were trying their best to keep the peace outside of the club**

'**Hey Karl, you seem busy tonight?' Kelsey asks hugging Karl**

'**Yeah' he answered scaring the others**

'**Guys, it's OK, he's only scary when he seeing people fighting' Kelsey smiles reassuring her teammates**

**Both Karl and Kole allowed the Rangers in to the club but warned Kelsey not to drink as she was 2 months pregnant with his child, they entered the giant club where Kelsey, Angela, Captain Mitchell and Ryan went and sat in one corner, Chad and Joel went to the toilets to sneak in few kisses before returning to join the others and Dana along with Carter went to the other side of the club where Carter started to turn his charm on with some cheesy chat up lines, which failed.**

'**Carter, just say that you like me instead of trying to flirt with some cheesy chat up lines' Dana smiles as Joel passes them their drinks-a vodka orange and cola for Carter and a sex on the beach for Dana.**

'**Enjoy your drinks' he calls out rejoining the others**

'**We will' Dana smiles sipping her drink while chatting to Carter, who just sat there looking upset, Dana notices that so lifts his head up and begins to kiss him to make him feel better**

**2 hours had passed when Dana and Carter called it a night, they walked back to the Aquabase and made sure no one was around before drinking a little more and heading towards Carter's bedroom where they had shed every piece of clothing possible before falling on Carter's bed where they started to kiss furiously while letting little groans of pleasure out**

'**Fuck me Carter' she moans as she begins to massage Carter's shaft**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck' he moans as he cums hard over his and Dana's body**

'**You OK?' Dana asks noticing Carters erratic breathing **

'**Wow' he gasps as Dana gets on all fours and begins to give Carter a blow job until he orgasms a second time**

**After getting his breath back, he lays Dana on her back before entering her, where he starts fucking her like a mad man **

'**Ohhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyy goddddddddddddddd' she moans as the headboard starts whacking against the wall while the bed squeaks**

'**Fuck' he curses as more he in and out the more he wants to cum inside Dana**

'**Babe, that's the spot now fuck me hard' Dana moans as Carter's thrusts get faster and harder by the second**

**Around 12: 30 the others returned to the Aquabase only to hear moans, groans, grunts and a bed squeaking coming from the direction of Carter's room, as they were either to drunk or too tired to see what was going on they all headed to bed. Meanwhile back with Carter and Dana, they were still fucking when Dana screams **

'**Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I gonna fucking cum' she screams as she cums over Carter, who was trying his best not to orgasm, when he couldn't hold it any more, he groans as he cums really hard inside Dana**

'**That was fantastic' she replies yawning**

' **I know' Carter smiles giving Dana one last kiss before they both fell to sleep**

**Next day and with 8 major hangovers , the Rangers all awoke to hear Kelsey throwing up in the rest room**

'**This is so what I don't need to hear in the morning' Dana replies before throwing up herself**

'**That's what you get for copping off with Carter, which is against the rules AND you know that Dana Louise Mitchell' Ryan laughs standing in the door way of Carter's room**

'**Ryan, leave your sister alone' Captain Mitchell calls out from down the hallway**

**Ryan just smiles leaving Dana to continue being sick, while Kelsey had just flushed the toilet and walked back to her room where she stayed for the whole day.**


End file.
